


Red Stripes

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [34]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftereffects of Spanking, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Reference, Light Harrassment, M/M, New Friendships, Panic Attacks, Sauna, Spa Day, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: The day after giving Len a thorough caning, Mick takes him to a spa for a relaxation day. It doesn't work out the way they'd planned it, but luckily they come across kind strangers that save the day.





	Red Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> //So I went to a spa with Maria and in the first sauna we went to we were like "What if someone went to a sauna with a freshly spanked ass... what if that someone was Len?" Here's the ficced out result of those thoughts~ Fleshed out nicely a day later in the Flarrowverse Shipyard Abyss!

He really shouldn‘t have indulged Mick on this one, but he was in one of those rare moods where he actually liked just being gently directed, and where he just loved making Mick happy. Mick called them his subby days, and somehow they did feel like spending an entire day in subspace. Not that he minded, really, but this had gotten him here now. The biggest spa he‘d ever seen, with too many saunas too count and too many hottubs of different varieties, and a scarily little amount of cold pools that were situated nicely enough to lounge about in. But Mick was beaming like the sun itself and was clearly getting super excited, so Len put on a smile and pretended that he‘d be happy here. Maybe he could be, for a while, if Mick was this happy.

Mick dragged him into a sauna first, “one of the cool ones for you, Snart, so you don’t melt”, and it was just… hot. He knew it had only been a few minutes but he was already huffing and shifting uncomfortably.

“C’mon, let’s go”, Mick murmured after just a few moments of shifting more, then took Len’s hand and brought him outside again.

Len took his time to just breathe, enjoying the cooler air around them now and taking a few deep breaths.

“Already giving up?” Mick asked him with a chuckle, and Len just glared at him.

“Hey, you know you’re not supposed to lean against the heating elements in the sauna, right?” someone called, and Len made the mistake of turning around.

A guy was standing there, blatantly staring at Len’s ass.

Len’s very well caned ass.

He huffed in annoyance and wrapped his towel around his hips, then grabbed Mick’s hand and pulled him away.

He’d yelled at Mick in front of their fairly new crew last night, and called him useless. They both knew he hadn’t meant it, but Mick had still taken him home and laid into him with the cane until he cried. And then he’d fucked Len into the mattress, grunting above him as his hipbones collided with the burning welts on Len’s ass again and again.

He’d learned his lesson, he thought. He didn’t know what had gotten into him in the first place anyway, calling Mick useless. Aside from the fact that Mick was the most important person to him (apart from maybe Lisa), Mick was also immeasurably valuable for their team, and he knew it.

They went into a hot pool next, and Mick sat down with a happy sigh while Len perched on the side with just his feet and calves in the water.

“Can’t handle the heat, Lenny?” Mick teased, and Len just rolled his eyes at him. They both knew he wasn’t big on hot air or hot water, and was only hear to indulge Mick anyway. But more than that he actually was not keen on finding out how his welts would react to the hot water. They seemed to have handled the hot air from the sauna just fine, it had just hurt to sit – just like it did now – but he didn’t need to provoke a worse reaction.

“Just don’t wanna get boiled from the start, I’m not a lobster” he tossed back in the end, but it lacked any heat.

He always tried to hold out for as long as he could, but he knew they were still changing saunas and pools much more often than Mick would usually like. He didn’t apologize for it though, Mick had known what he was in for when dragging Len here after all.

Both of them stared down anyone who’d gawk at Len’s ass for too long, and most people looked away soon enough, probably embarrassed by what they saw. A little kid asked if he had a rash on his bum, only to be shimmied away by a mother that sent Len death glares. Well, he didn’t know why they brought a kid to a spa in the first place. And it wasn’t like they were acting out a scene, and also he wasn’t even allowed to cover up most of the time since clothes weren’t allowed inside the spa. So really, they should just suck it up and leave them alone.

“Ohh, kinky. Wanna see if I can do better than that?”

Mick and Len swivelled around to the woman who’d spoken, and both of them spoke simultaneously. “Not if you wanna keep your teeth.”

“Gosh, no need to be so prickly, guys”, she growled and rolled her eyes. “Was just a joke.” She pissed off then, and Mick wrapped a protective arm around Len’s shoulders.

“Don’t listen to them, buddy”, he murmured. “They’re all just jealous of your pretty butt.”

Len just raised an eyebrow at him, but then shrugged it off. He really was too fucking docile when he was in one of these moods.

He definitely was not docile when someone walked by and cackled before smacking him on the ass. He had the guy’s arms twisted behind his back and threatening to push his face into the nearest sauna coals before Mick had finished pulling his arm back for a mean left hook. Len only let the asshole go again because one of the employees of the spa was eyeing them suspiciously and Len did not want to get Mick thrown out of here after he’d dreamed of a day of warmth and relaxation for so long. So he reluctantly let go and the fucker scrambled off, looking properly spooked. It was a good look on him.

“Idiot”, he groused, and continued to glare until Mick took his arm and tugged on it.

“He’s gone now. Next sauna?”

They made it through three more saunas with some stares and only one more incident.

“Ohh, look at that. Been a bad boy?”

“No, he’s been exceptionally good, actually”, Mick shot back at the stranger. “Now fuck off.”

“No need to be so prissy. Just admiring your handiwork.

“Go admire something else then, stop ogling my husband’s arse.” At that, Len turned around and gave the guy one of his professional ‘I’m going to kill you’ smiles. The dude didn’t even say goodbye before remembering he had urgent business elsewhere then.

Soon after, they ended up standing in front of one of the Finnish saunas on the complex… the very hottest of the Finnish saunas. They’d slowly been building up the temperatures of the saunas they went into, but Len knew that there was no chance he’d actually manage to even last a minute in this one.

“Hey, how about you go in there and have fun, and I go in a cooler pool and have fun?” he suggested. He really didn’t want to deprive Mick of this, but he knew it would be a disaster if he went as well. He could already feel a headache building, and he just wanted to run away and go camp with some polar bears when only thinking about it.

“Yeah, you gonna be good on your own?”

Len nodded, and so they just shared a short kiss before Mick happily went into the sauna, shock-boiling Len with just a whiff of the hot air that was coming out, and Len went in search of a cooler pool.

He found one quite easily, there were a few bigger pools located close to the saunas, and he slid into one of them, letting out a pleased sigh. Finally, he wasn’t feeling too hot anymore.

It was really nice at first, and he just let himself float for a bit and think of nothing. He wasn’t usually good at that at all, but he could see where Mick was coming from, a little bit. It was somehow nice and relaxing, and it was so different from anything else that they did that it was like being cut off from their lives for a day, which was actually really nice, as it turned out.

At first he thought he was imagining things when he heard the whispers, but somehow they didn’t go away, and when he opened his eyes just a little bit he could see people standing on the other side of the pool, clearly eyeing him and whispering wildly amongst themselves. He closed his eyes again and frowned, trying to hear what they were saying. He only caught snippets of it, but that was already enough.

“-crazy people-”

“-come in here looking like that-”

“-those scars-”

“-bum red like a child-”

“-pervert-”

“-disgust-”

“-probably dumped him-”

“-saw flirt-”

“-one with the big boobs?”

“-poor guy-”

“-want that either, with those scars.”

“- screwed up-”

“-dangerous-”

Len had heard more than enough by then, and made sure to retreat into the farthest corner of the pool, pressing his sore backside against the wall.

Somehow, without the protective wall of Mick there, it all hit him like a train. He knew that he was overreacting, deep down, but he couldn’t help but let it get to him in that moment. He was a disgusting pervert, flaunting his kinky side and his scars, and Mick had already gone off to flirt with some chick again. Probably someone who could handle the heat, who could give Mick these kind of experiences without having to flee every few minutes, someone who’d happily stay there with him for two hours or however long he wanted to be there. Probably someone pretty, with flawless skin, a happy smile and no hang-ups at all. Probably someone much too young for Mick but someone who was drawn to his bad-guy attitude but could see the enormous soft heart underneath. Probably someone that was essentially Barry Allen in lady form or something. Someone good, someone that would take care of Mick. No wonder he’d leave him out here alone, by himself in a big pool with his ass on display and people gossiping about him and pointing and judging him, laughing about him, the crazy pervert that was left here by himself and -

“Hey there, are you okay?”

He looked up to find a pretty woman looking back at him, concern in her eyes. He realised he’d started crying somewhere along the way, and quickly reached up to wipe away his tears.

“Yeah, yeah, just peachy, thanks.”

She looked at him with a little frown and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but you don’t look okay. I saw you earlier with your partner, should I go get him?”

Len sniffed a little, but shook his head. “Nah, he’ll just think I’m childish. Can’t even stay by myself for a few minutes and shit. I’ll just wait here for him, even he can’t stay in there forever without getting boiled.

“Hm… alright. Mind if I keep you company until then?” Len gave her a look, and it was clear that he was seeing right through her motives to try and distract him, but she seemed nice, so he shook his head and she settled in beside him.

“I’m Sara, by the way”, she introduced herself, and they shook hands with a little smile.

“Leonard, but people call me Len.”

They started making a little small talk, about how Len actually hated the heat but had been dragged into this, and how Sara, much like Mick, adored it and could spend ages in one of the saunas. Sara recognised some of the scar patterns on his shoulders and started asking about weapons, and soon they were discussing the merits of guns versus knives as a weapon. Neither of them mentioned where their extensive weapon knowledge came from, and neither of them asked.

Sara was nice, and it was easy chatting with her, but Len still felt off, and he couldn’t quite shake what he’d heard there. And he didn’t know why, but he resented it a little bit that it was Sara who’d come and talked to him instead of Mick. Not that Mick could have seen him, the sauna didn’t have windows, but it still stung, especially knowing Mick was in there, flirting with some chick.

“Your partner’s really nice by the way, I talked to him earlier in the sauna. Bit high ratio of monosyllables, but it fits him. Can see why you’d like him.”

Huh? That had been Sara? A quick glimpse showed him that while Sara did have a nicely sculpted chest she did not have what he’d call ‘big boobs’. Then again, what did those idiots know?  
“Trying to chat up married men in the spa, are you?”

“Chat up? Gosh, don’t you start. There were these people in there looking as if I was about to climb in his lap and ride him, just because I spoke to him. Apparently a man and a woman cannot have a conversation unless they plan on fucking, are fucking or just have finished fucking.”

“Hm… so which part of that are we on then, right now?” he gave back, and caused her to actually giggle. It was adorable.

“None, hopefully”, Mick said from behind him, and then there were strong arms around Len and he forgot everything around him as he launched himself at his partner, holding him tight as he buried his face in his shoulder, decorum be damned, just this once.

“Hey, big guy. You alright?”, Mick asked him, and Len just nodded.

“I think he overheard some people gossiping about him, found him here all panicky. I hope it was okay that I kept him company?”

Len wanted to bristle and say that it wasn’t Mick’s decision who he spent his time with, but he also knew that Mick sometimes got so protective that he’d lash out much too quickly, so maybe Sara had read that and was just being careful. She seemed to be someone who was able to read people well.

“Yeah. Could’ve come and fetched me, but thanks. Appreciate it.”

Len allowed himself a tiny little smile against Mick’s neck and then settled in against his chest as Mick leaned back against the wall of the pool and started to chat with Sara. They were joined by another lady a while later, and Len couldn’t make himself look up to see, but Sara introduced her as Nyssa, her girlfriend. Apparently Nissa had been off in another cooler pool, much like Len, while Sara had been in the sauna. “Maybe we should swap partners”, she suggested with an obvious smirk in her voice, and Len felt Mick’s chest vibrate with silent laughter.

“Nah. Lenny here’s too high maintenance for anyone. And I’d have to kill you if we did that, he’s mine.”

That got a little giggle from Sara then, and Len could feel her kicking Mick under the water.

“No killing Nyssa, I’d have to kill Len then and I don’t want to, he’s nice.”

Len chuckled, this was probably the first time anyone had ever called him nice.

A short while later Mick had coaxed him to where their robes were and grabbed some paper and a pencil out of the clear bag they had brought in – in case they came up with some plans that needed to be written down. He quickly jotted down Sara and Nyssa’s phone numbers and gave them a little scrap with his own and Len’s in return.

“Maybe we can go together sometimes, and we can check out the saunas while the cool kids here go hang out in ice water”, Sara smiled, and Len gave her an actual smile back as she waved and then dragged Nyssa off to “that thing we were gonna go to with the herbal scents, come on”.

Once they were gone Mick drew Len back into a hug, and Len went much too easily, letting himself be engulfed by Mick’s strong arms.

“Hey, you tell me if you need to get out of here, alright?” Mick whispered, and Len just nodded.

“Can we… break?”

It took a while, but then they found a deserted hammock to climb into. It almost felt like going into another world, completely shut off from their surrounding by the cloth that wrapped around them like a hug and pressed them close together. Len would normally hate it and find it much too warm, but somehow now it was all he needed, and exactly the right thing to make him feel safe and protected. Mick had already gotten his novel out and Len just curled up so he was lying half on top of him, snuggling into his partner.

“Sorry I’m keeping you from another sauna”, he murmured.

“Mh, you’re more important than another sauna”, Mick gave back, still engrossed in his novel.

“Ohhh, are you saying you’re sweet on me?” Len teased, and Mick lowered his book, looking at Len with almost scary honesty.

“Wouldn’t have stayed with you for over twenty-five years if I wasn’t sweet on you, Snart. You gotta live with that.”

Len just smiled and leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Mick before burrowing back in his chest.

“Good. Love you too.”

They ended up watching the sunset in one of the hottubs, Mick fully submerged, Len perched on the edge again. The slats for the water to run off were aggravating his welts, so Mick had sacrificed his towel and folded it underneath Len’s sore ass so he could sit more comfortably. No one could say that his Mick wasn’t a gentleman, really.

By the end Mick was so drowsy that Len ended up driving them home, and he snapped a picture of Mick sleeping in the passenger seat and sent it to Lisa for future blackmailing purposes. Mick looked to peaceful as he slept, and he had a slight smile on his face. His hand was resting on Len’s thigh where it always was when Len was driving, as if he needed that connection.

Len may hate the heat, but he loved Mick, so in the end, it was all worth it, and he wouldn’t have done it any other way.

Six months later they found themselves on a rooftop with a crazy brit, two nerdy scientists, a football kid with a fucked up knee, two crazies blathering about reincarnation – and one formerly-dead assassin called Sara Lance. The brit was blathering on and on about heroism and future, but in the end, it was a question asked by Sara and Mick that sealed the deal: “There a hottub on that time ship?”

Well, maybe he would just have to get used to some heat then.


End file.
